7 short stories
by FunPackFriends
Summary: Meet the Fun Pack and watch them in their short but entertaining antics!


Headache and Fire were arm-wrestling. Headache won.

"Ugh!" Fire said, "I hate this game!"

"Then why did you agree to play with me?" Headache asked.

"Cause I was bored outta my mind!" Fire said picking up a slight southern accent.

"Alright, whoever wins this one gets to verse Wet!" Headache got his arm ready into position again. He cracked Fire's arm.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed.

"Oops!" Headache made the Bill Cosby face and pretended like it was an accident.

"I'm gonna tell Mom!" Fire ran off.

Wet the Raptor walked into the room upon waking up.

"Hey, Wet, wanna join me in an arm-wrestling match? The loser gets to prove to Puff that she's a weakling by beating her!" Headache asked.

"No thanks, I'm going out for a motorcycle ride." He said.

So he went outside, got on his motorcycle and rode away.

Wet did several cool tricks on his motorcycle. Several people cheered. He nearly caused a truck to crash but it didn't and the truck driver cheered as well.

Things were going well until his tyre broke down and he stopped by the Domino household.

"Hi!" said Pencil, who ran outside.

"Oh, hi Pencil." Said Wet, "Can you please help me? My motorcycle tyre is deflated."

"Sure! I've got a pump inside!"

Pencil went inside and asked Juicy her mum for a pump.

"No."

"Why? Wet needs one for his motorcycle!" Pencil objected.

"Not until you stack up all your comics!" Juicy said folding her arms.

"Fine…" Pencil stamped towards her room.

She stacked up her comics but unfortunately, there were too many all around the room.

"Great. This may take a while…" Pencil muttered to herself before getting to work. She turned on some music and grabbed all the comics together, and attempted to carry them to the corner of the room, only to fail miserably and she fell over, her comics flying everywhere, and her room was even messier than before!

Lolly the pterodactyl was walking by when she heard music and a crash coming from Pencil's room.

"Pencil must be doing work again. She ALWAYS has music playing when she's doing work." Lolly said to herself before going back into her own room.

She pushed the window up and opened the blinds.

She looked at the ground below her.

"Up, up, and AWAY!" Lolly flapped her wings and jumped out the window.

"No, up, up! Not down!" she screamed as she fell down.

Luckily she landed on the neighbour's trampoline, bounced into THEIR neighbour's clothes line where she spun around and landed in THEIR neighbour's swimming pool.

"HELP!" she called out, upon sinking and resurfacing several times, "I can't swim!"

She saw a silver-blue lizard/raptor hybrid run past.

"AXEL, HELP!" she yelled out before sinking.

Axel ran towards the pool and jumped in. He grabbed Lolly by the wing and dragged her out.

"Ow! Not the wing!" she said upon getting tossed onto the ground.

"Sorry." said Axel.

Lolly sat up.

"Thanks Axel!" she said.

"No problem. Now I have to go to the brain contest. Bye!" he ran off again.

"Welcome to the brain contest! Today we have two contestants, Mr Balloon and Axel Milk!"

Mr balloon was a baboon holding a balloon who had a dumb look on his face.

"Now, with this contest, the questions will get easier as they go on!" continued the announcer.

Axel sat down, for he had arrived slightly late.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

A different announcer starting reading off palm cards.

"number 1, what do you get when you mix oxygen and 2 hydrogen?"

"duh….." mr balloon said stupidly.

Axel buzzed the buzzer.

"Water." Was his simple response.

"WOW!" said the announcer, "alright next question, what do you get when you mix blue and green?"

"Aquamarine!" Axel buzzed in again.

"Well done! Lastly, what is 1 plus 1?"

"2…" Axel sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Nope."

"Whuh?" Axel was shocked.

Mr Balloon buzzed in.

"Duh…a window…?"

"Correct!"

"Ah said it cuz there was a window ov'r there!" Mr Balloon pointed to a nearby window.

"What?!" Axel was still astonished.

"Well, Axel still wins cause he got two out of three AND they were both harder." Said the first announcer, "well done, Axel!" some guy put a medal around Axel's neck. It said, 'smartest brain ever'

The crowd cheered.

He got crowd-surfed outside, where he saw his sisters Tamalex and Alemara.

"Where have you been, Axel?" Tamalex demanded.

"In there…" he pointed to the building he had just come out of.

"We just were heading to the park. Care to join us?" Alemara asked.

"No thanks. I'm heading back home anyways." He said, "I'm showing our parents my new medal!" he showed the medal to his sisters.

"Alright, bye Axel!" Alemara cheered as she and her older sister ran off to the park.

"Hey, Tam! Race ya there!" Alemara ran past her.

"Hey! Get back here Allie!" Tamalex laughed.

"No! You stay back!" Alemara giggled as Tamalex gained on her. Tamalex squirted milk out of her mouth and blinded her.

Tamalex ran past Alemara. Alemara smirked and breathed ice at her. She was frozen.

"Have fun in the future!" Alemara laughed as she ran past.

Tamalex burst out of the giant ice cube and ran after her only to stop. There was a stop sign.

"Silly Tamalex! That's only for cars!" Alemara laughed at her and she ran off again.

"Oh yeah!" Tamalex smirked and ran after her younger sister again.

"I shouldn't have told you thaaaaat!" Alemara crashed into the swingset at the park.

"Oh, we're here!" Alemara said to herself as Tamalex caught up to her.

A tiny green T-rex and a pink pterodactyl were swinging on some different swings nearby and stared at them.

"Let's do the ultimate swing, Mac!" the pterodactyl said to the t-rex.

"Huh?" Mac was confused.

"Well," the pterodactyl hopped off the swing and pointed to the top of the swingset.

"Dat's pwetty high, Puff." Mac said, looking up.

"How about we try and swing all the way awound!?" Puff exclaimed excitedly.

"But we shouldn't go at the same time or we might cwash into each other!" Mac objected.

"So we'll take turns!" Puff said, "You first!"

She pushed Mac, who was still on the swing.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" Mac went swinging into the air. He held on tightly to the swing and eventually went over the top off the swingset. He went around several times until there was no more chain left.

"Uh, Puff? A wittle help?" Mac asked, because he and the swing were all the way at the top of the swingset!

After Puff helped Mac down, she said, "Well, I guess I'd better go home and pway wif my brothers now. I promised them I'd arm wrestle them to pwove dat I'm not a weakling. Bye Mac!"

"Bye Puff!" Mac waved after her and she flew off into the cloudy sky.


End file.
